Profesional
by Miki-kohai
Summary: Gadis pirang itu terus mencari keberadaan Shikamaru yang entah dimana. Sampai-samapai dia harus menerima kata-kata sarkatik dari pemuda yang pernah dia tolak. Lalu alasan apa yang membuat Shikamaru tidak mau menjalankan misi. RnR/OOC akut


**-Profesional-**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Om Masashi Kishimoto lah, siapa lagi coba**

**Story © Miki-desu**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Typo's, SemiCanon*maybe, abal, aneh, etc**

**Rate:T aja**

**Genre:Romance**

**.**

"Lihat Shikamaru tidak?" Gadis cantik bermarga Yamanaka itu bertanya pada dua shinobi dengan satu anjing yang dia kenal-tidak juga sih sebenarnya. Dua shinobi itu-Kiba dan Shino hanya menggeleng tak tahu.

"Sepanjang perjalanan, kami tidak melihat pemuda malas itu dan aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya," ujar Kiba sarkatik. Ah, sepertinya penolakan tempo hari dari Ino masih berbekas di hati pemuda bertato segitiga ini. "Eh! Ya s-sudah, _arigatou_." Kaki jenjang milik Ino kembali melangkah cepat, menapak jalan panjang desa. Meninggalkan kedua pemuda dengan satu anjing itu, yang tanpa sepengetahuannya terus saja memerhatikan kepergiannya.

Kiba memegang bagian dadanya yang terasa sakit, meremasnya seraya bergumam pada sahabatnya yang berada di sampingnya, "Kalian lihat, dia tak peduli padaku, tapi bisa-bisanya aku suka padanya." Pemuda yang berada di sampinya hanya bisa menenangkan dengan menepuk pundak Kiba. Dan jangan tanya apa yang di perbuat oleh anjing besar yang bernama Akamaru itu, dia terus saja menggonggong tanpa kenal lelah.

.

Setapak demi setapak aku lewati sembari terus bertanya pada orang-orang dimana keberadaan pemuda nanas dengan wajah malas itu, padahal aku sudah menelusuri desa yang-oh _kami-sama-_besar, dan aku juga harus menerima kata sarkatik dari Kiba yang tempo hari kutolak. Hasilnya, **nihil**. Aku ulangi **NIHIL. **Tak ada satupun orang yang tahu keberadan orang itu. Begitulah Shikamaru, dicari tak ada, tak diperlukan malah muncul. Mungkin itu sesuatu yang harus aku terima karena sudah berani memacarinya.

Ya, kami sudah jadian beberapa minggu lalu dan hanya sedikit yang tahu. Hanya sahabatku, Sakura dan Chouji serta orang tua kami dan orang tua Chouji. Ayahku yang tahu saat aku jadian dengan Shikamuru langsung tersenyum senang dan terus saja memelukku. Hah, mungkin karena harapannya terwujud. Dulukan dia pernah memerintahku untuk menikah dengan salah satu dari teamku, Chouji dan Shikamaru. Yang kupilih Shikamaru, tapi entah dia mau menikah denganku atau tidak. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh cinta padanya. Dan karena hanya sedikit yang tahu, Kiba masih mengharapkan cintanya diterima olehku.

Tubuhku menghentikan kakiku untuk berjalan saat aku sampai di padang rumput yang luas. Diikuti angin yang menerpa tubuhku dan menerbangkan rambutku pelan. Mata _aquamarine-_ku menatap objek di depanku. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut nanas tengah memandang awan sembari berbaring di padang rumput. "Shikamaru!" seruku seraya berlari kearahnya. Dia hanya memincingkan matanya sebentar, kemudian kembali memandang awan. "Ternyata kau disini! Aku mencarimu tahu!" seruku lagi dengan volume kencang, sesaat setelah aku berada tepat di sebelahnya. Dia bangkit dan terduduk masih dengan posisi yang sama seraya menggumamkan kata kesukaannya 'Merepotkan'.

.

Ino terus berteriak menghakimi Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menutup telinganya. "Merepotkan."Pemuda nanas itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dengan cepat dia meraih lengan putih milik Ino dan menariknya mendekat.

"KYAAA!"Seketika, Ino berteriak kaget. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia diam. Karena posisinya yang terlalu dekat dengan wajah Shikamaru, tinggal beberapa inci lagi bibir mereka bisa bertemu. Panas, wajahnya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Akhirnya diam." Sebuah senyum kecil terpatri di bibir Shikamaru. Ternyata caranya berhasil. "Kenapa mencariku, hah-Merepotkan."Tubuhnya kembali ia jatuhkan di rerumputan hijau itu. Ino yang melihatnya menggembungkan pipi putihnya. Merasa upayanya tak berguna.

"Tsunade-_sama _memerintahkan aku untuk memanggilmu ke kantor Hokage, karena kau harus men-"

"Menjemput Temari 'kan?" Gadis pirang itu tertegung. _Yeah_, perkataan Shikamaru memang benar, Shikamaru memang di perintahkan untuk mengawal kunoichi asal Suna itu. "Aku sudah dua kali di panggil olehnya untuk misi itu." Dahi Ino seketika mengerut. Ya, dia tak mengerti kenapa Tsunade-selaku Hokage, memerintahnya untuk memanggil Shikamaru padahal yang bersangkutan sudah tahu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak menjalankanya. Kan aku jadi tak perlu repot-repot mencarimu keliling desa," cecar Ino tidak terima atas sikap Shikamaru yang sepertinya tak peduli. Bukannya dia tak mau mencari kekasihnya yang begitu menyebalkan ini, tapi saat ini dia juga ada misi untuk ke rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak mau kau cemburu karena aku bersama wanita lain, aku malas menghadapimu." Jujur saja, Shikamaru tidak mau menghadapi gadis pirang itu yang nantinya akan marah-marah tak jelas di depannya seperti kerasukan Kyuubi milik Naruto. Sungguh itu sangat merepotkan-menurut Shikamaru. Setelah mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru, Ino langsung tertawa keras. Melepas semua predikatnya yang selalu disebut feminim. Salah satu alis coklat Shikamaru naik, pertanda kalau dia tidak mengerti.

"Hahahaha, kau haha. Kau itu lucu sekali hahaha." Sambil terus memegangi perutnya Ino berusaha mengendalikan tawanya yang mungkin akan semakin meledak kalau tidak ditahan. "Ehem, mana mungkin aku akan cemburu. Aku juga bisa profesional Shikamaru. Kau melakukan itu karena alasan bekerja bukan, kenapa aku harus marah padamu?" lanjutnya. Dia tahu mengapa Shikamaru melakukannya, agar dia tak salah paham. Tapi dia juga tahu kalau dia tak ada hak untuk mengatur Shikamaru.

Semua orang tahu kalau otak milik pemuda nanas itu begitu pintar, sampai-sampai tak ada orang yang bisa menyainginya, apalagi pada bidang strategi. Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa membuat otaknya tak bisa bekerja, yaitu jika berbicara soal perempuan. Otaknya pasti tidak akan bekerja. Dan itu terjadi saat ini. "Ya sudah kalau itu maumu aku akan pergi, hoam." Shikamaru kembali terbangun kali ini seraya menguap dan bersiap untuk pergi. Tapi sebelum dia pergi, pergelangan tangannya sudah di tahan oleh sebuah tangan putih. "Apa lagi?"

"Kau tega sekali meninggalkanku sendiri, kau itu tak tahu terima kasih." Bibir kecil Ino mengerucut sebal. Shikamaru yang melihatnya, hanya berdecit kecil, lalu dengan begitu ringan dia menarik tangan Ino yang membuat Ino bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Cup

"_Arigatou_, Shika-_kun_"

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di pipi pemuda pemalas itu, membuat Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Dia pun mengejarnya, dengan cepat dan sigap ia meraih dagu mulus Ino lalu menciumnya tepat di bibir tipis Ino. Shikamaru mengubah posisi tangannya yang yang semua berada di dagu Ino. Melingkarinya di pinggang milik gadis pirang itu agar bisa leluasa mengatur pergerakan Ino. Ino pun sama, hanya saja di leher si Nanas. Selama beberapa menit ciuman itu bertahan. Padahal baru pertama kali mereka melakukannya tapi seperti sudah menguasainya.

**+Owari+**

**Fic oneshot *bener nggak* pertama, nggak terlalu mengharapkan responnya. Miki juga emang belum jago buat beginian. Tapi Miki tetep ngarepin concrit, dan apapun itu flame juga boleh, tapi yang membangun tentunya. Marah-marah mah nggak Miki terima. Sekian deh ocehan dari Miki.**

**_Mind to review?_**

**+Omake+**

Dua muda-mudi ini terus berjalan melewati pertokoan yang berjajar rapi di tepi jalan. Mereka berjalan seperti biasa, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal baru saja kejadian romantis terjadi. Ino memandang heran Shikamaru yang saat ini tengah berjalan bosan dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. "Kenapa?" ujar Shikamaru yang melihat keanehan gadis pirang itu.

"Em tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Pandangan Ino kemudian beralih ke depan dengan dagu yang sedari tadi dia garuk(?). "Shikamaru, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mendapat misi dengan Sai?" tanya pada Pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu. Dia tahu betul kalau Shikamaru sangat, sangat tidak suka jika Ino berdekatan dengan Sai. Karena dulu pernah ada masalah kecil dengan pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Aku akan bertindak sama denganmu, aku juga harus profesional bukan?."

"Kalau misinya itu-

menikah dengannya bagaimana?" Seketika dahi Shikamaru muncul perempatan yang mengartikan dia marah. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, mana mungkin ada misi seperti itu. Baiklah Shikamaru, sepertinya kau memang tidak sepenuhnya pintar.

**+Owari+**

_01 Mei 2012, 08:30 PM_


End file.
